Careful What You Wish For
by Silverflight05
Summary: A wish turns into a reality, but, you know what they say: Be careful what you wish for. My first story, go easy on me. Rated T, just in case. Please read, review, and give me tips! Now accepting O.C.s!
1. Chapter 1: Wishes

**Author's note: I don't own Sonic the Hedgehog, or anything related to it.**

I sat outside, thinking _what a beautiful night._ It was around 8:30, and it was dark outside.

Oh, I almost forgot to introduce myself. My name is Brett Graham, age 11, and living by myself. (Author's Note: Yes, this seems illogical, but deal with it, please) I'm around 5'4", and male. Now, back to the story!

I shivered, a bit chilled. I decide to look up at the constellations, and see - whaddya know? A shooting star!

I made a wish upon that star... one that changed my life.

 _I wish for the_ Sonic the Hedgehog _crew to come to Earth, and meet me._

 ******Woo! I made my first chapter! So surprising!**

 **Well, this is my first story, so I will make a few mistakes. Please feel free to review! Also, the chapters will be a LOT longer than this one.**

 **Again: I don't own Sonic the Hedgehog, or anything related to it.**


	2. Chapter 2: Granted

**Chapter Two! At the moment, it's 8:13, and I have a headache, and I'm listening to music. Go figure XD**

 **So... yeah. I don't own Sonic the Hedgehog, or anything related to it.**

 **Now, for the story!**

I decided to go to bed, as I was getting sleepy. I open my front door, and drag myself to the bedroom. I slip of my day clothes and put on my P.J.s, or Z's Clothes, as I call them. Getting in bed and covering myself with the covers, I close my eyes, and drift off to sleep...

That is, until I hear an explosion.

My eyes shoot open, and I jump out of bed. Not bothering to change my clothes, I run outside, to see...

A giant hole in the ground, the grass around it burnt, ashes everywhere. I look into the hole, and see two lumps of fur - one yellow, one blue. I go back inside for a flashlight, and walk back out. I peer into the hole with the flashlight on, and see more clearly who the lumps are - a yellow-orange fox, and a blue hedgehog. I recognize them instantly, and drag 'em inside, onto the couch. I sit in a chair next to them, and waited until they woke up.

-_Sonic's P.O.V._-

My eyes flutter open to a room. No, not Tails' workshop, not my living room, but some other room I've never seen.

"Finally. You're awake."

I look around for the sound of the voice. Not Tails - he was still asleep next to me. I couldn't locate it. I then felt movement, and Tails was waking up.

I say, "Hey, buddy."

Tails murmurs sleepily, "Hey So- hey, where are we?"

"I dunno, Tails."

Tails then screams, and exclaims, "WHO'S THAT?"

I look where he's pointing, and see a boy in a chair. I then realized a lot - we were on Earth, in this guy's house...

Like captives.

I ram the boy against the wall, and he says, "Whoa, whoa! What the heck?!"

"Who are you, and where are we?!"

"You're at my house! My name is Brett! And, in case you thought this, you aren't captives!"

Oh.

I let go of the kid, and he drops to the ground.

"How'd we get here, anyway?"

I spin around to Tails, standing behind me.

The boy answers, "You'll never believe me if I say this, but..."

"But what?"

"Well... You got here by explosion or something. I heard a loud bang, ran outside, and there you were, in a crater. It's a surprise you-"

The boy then gasped. "Unless..."

"Unless what?"

The boy ran around his house, grabbed a few things, and ran back to us.

"You... did you use Chaos Control before you blacked out?"

"Yes... how did you know? And how do you know what Chaos Control is?"

"By this." He showed us a few things - a video game, a paper origami Chaos Emerald, and a figurine of me, holding the green Chaos Emerald, smirking.

"This may come by surprise to you, but here, you're famous."

 **Chapter two is up! Yay! Told you these chapters got longer! I know this may be bad, but it's my first story, and I wrote this in under an hour, so it's naturally gonna be a bit sloppy.**

 **Please review!**


	3. Chapter 3: Surprises and Tears

**Reply to reviews:**

 **huynhd771: I have a reason why I don't write like you do, and it's that I want to be a good writer, but not too good. I don't want anyone to think I'm one of the best, because I'm not. I will keep this in mind, though. I thank you for reviewing. Virtual hug sent! Also, I did read one of your stories, and it was great, better than mine. I want to keep it that way.**

 **Also, PLEASE review! Constructive criticism is allowed, as long as you don't flame!**

 **Now, to the story!**

Recently, on Careful What You Wish For,

 _"This may come by surprise to you, but here, you're famous."_

Now, to the chapter!

-_My P.O.V._-

Sonic's face went from curious and questionable, to surprised. "We've never been here! How are we famous?" (Author's Note: You know how Sonic 06 never happened? Yeah.)

"Well, you're mainly a video game character here. And, I know your names - Miles "Tails" Prower, Sonic the Hedgehog." I then showed the Dynamic Duo the Sonic Project 2017 poster and that made the two even more surprised.

"Little Me?" Sonic was the more surprised out of the two.

"Well, yes-"

"Don't tell me it's the Time Eater again?"

"I have no idea, but in the trailer, it didn't look like it."

At this point, Tails had been turned around, looking out the window. "Uh, guys?" Just then, some shaking occurred. Sonic, Tails, and I ran outside to see an egg-shaped man in a GIANT mech.

I then murmured, "Eggman... how did he know?"

I then said, this time a bit louder, "How the heck did you know?!"

Eggman then just laughed maniacally and said, "Radar."

"You know this guy?" Sonic asked.

"Well, yeah, I told you about the video game part, and he's part of the game."

"Oh."

Eggman then exclaimed in that evil, destructive voice that soon, all of mankind will hear, "Are you ready for destruction?!" and then proceeded to walk **onto my house**. "No... No... NOOOOOOOO!" I screamed. All of that work, just... gone. A single tear ran down my cheek. I pulled out my pistol from my belt, but Sonic held back my arm.

"It's over, Brett. It's over..."

I then sunk to the ground. All I could do is just watch him destruct my house, my beautiful work, and-

No.

I could still do one thing.

I pulled out of my pocket, a button. I pressed a button, typed in a code in the keyboard that popped out, and watched as Eggman's mech just stopped.

"My secret weapon." I murmured to no-one in particular, and then walked up and poked Egghead's machine. It then fell over.

I then heard clapping. It was Eggman, but out of his mech. And in his ship-thingie. "How-?"

Eggman: "I designed my ship to ignore any power down signals except manual ones."

"Oh."

Eggman said, "Sayonara, suckers!" and flew off into the moonrise. (Does that even exist?)

I then said, "No, Sonic, it's not over. I still have a bunker." I then pushed a car key button, a keypad broke up out of the ground. I typed in the password. It then said, "Name."

"Brett Graham, with two visitors."

It then took a second to calibrate, and then said, "Welcome, Brett, and his two visitors. You may now come down." I ushered Sonic and Tails over to a circular ring in the ground, and we started to decent.

Tails looked astonished. "How'd you do this?"

Me: "I just... did. I don't know."

We then got down to the bottom, and I immediately walked over to a phone, dialed a number and waited. Then, the person on the other side said, "Hey, what's up?"

I said, "It happened."

"What did?"

"They're here."

Then, silence.

"I'll be over in 5."

"Kay. See ya then."

"Bye."

I then hung up the phone and walked over to the duo.

"You guys want a quick tour?"

Tails said, "Sure!", but Sonic didn't say anything. He was still astonished at the room.

I then took them on a tour. There was a target range, a few computer monitors, a radar ("What is this for?" Tails had said. "You'll see." I then answered.) , and a few other things. Then I heard a ding.

"I'm here, Brett."

I whipped around to see my friends...

 **This is where you guys come in! Come on and submit a few O.C.s! I'll be taking few, and put them in this story!**

 **Here's the form!**

 **Name:**

 **Gender:**

 **Age: (needs to be a minimum of 12 and a maximum of 17)**

 **Description:**

 **Personality:**

 **Favorite Character from Sonic the Hedgehog:**

 **Sonic the Hedgehog O.C. Description: (If you have a special Sonic the Hedgehog O.C., please enter it here.)**

 **Remember, I'm only taking a few.**

 **See You next chapter!**


	4. Chapter 4: New Friends

**Hi!**

 **I know, it's been a while, but few people sent in O.C.s (Thanks ShadsyStarsWish and ThatGuyNamedGuy).** **Also, I'm deciding to take the entries, put them in a hat, and whoever I draw out, which will be around five, will be in a new story that I might make. No spoilers, though!**

 **Lily is based off of my sister, who does not want their name shown. Lily is not her real name. She thinks if I put her name on here you guys will put "two and two together", so I'm not putting it here. She gave me some names to use, and I told her to pick from one through forty, and she picked 22, and the 22nd name, if put in a pattern, was Lily. Here's the list she gave me:**

Mariposa

Lily

Skyla

America

 **Reply to reviews:**

 **ShadsyStarsWish: Thanks for the compliment and the quote! And sorry Fanfiction reviews are working bad for you. I've not had trouble, but others have, so yeah.**

 **I'm letting everyone know ShadsyStarsWish's quote. In my opinion, it's one of the best. "Never let haters get you down, cuz they only troll cuz their jealous of your talent!" A good quote. Remember that.**

 **I've started typing up on the computer not! Woot!**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing but myself, my sister owns Lily, and I own my underground bunker and everything inside it. This bunker isn't based off of anything, either.  
**

* * *

-_My P.O.V._-

I whip around to meet my friends, and notice there's one more than I remembered-

Oh. That's right. I forgot to tell you I had a sister. Her name's Lily. Her nickname is Li.

"Li? What are you doing here?"

"I saw people go into your bunker, so I wanted to know what's going o- Who the heck are those two?"

I notice she's pointing at the two behind me. "Oh, these two? This is Sonic," I said, pointing at Sonic and Tails, "And this is Tails."

Once she realized who they were, she got it. Before, I had told her about the series of Sonic games and the characters, and apparently she listened.

She had red hair, brown eyes, a yellow shirt with a penguin on it (She likes penguins. So?), purple sweats, and some pink camo sneakers. To the right of her was a female named Star. She was fifteen, and had white-blonde hair with blue streaks and green eyes. Her attire was a turquoise t-shirt and indigo jeans with white and teal sneakers. Her fingerless gloves were grey. She was always wearing headphones, a fake cat tail, and fake cat ears. It's a wonder Sonic or Tails hasn't acted like they know her. To the right of Li was a male named Trey. Also at the age 15, Trey had messy brown hair with emerald eyes. A black & white jacket and black jeans made him blend into the shadows. He wore a silver chain necklace and always carried a pocket knife.

I now realize I forgot to tell you what I was wearing.

I wore a metallic silver shirt, metallic silver pants with a red stripe down the legs, and black- and silver- striped shoes. My hair was a reddish-auburn color, and my eyes were chocolate brown.

Then, my radar started beeping.

I muttered, "Already?", and ran over to it. It's reading said we were only 42 yards from the target:

An explosion with massive energy.

I then said, "Everybody up!", rushing everyone onto the platform. I pressed a button, and we went up.

Star asked, "Where we going, Brett?"

"You'll see."

When we were up to ground level, I started running in the direction of the explosion. When we finally got there, I saw the exact same sight from earlier today:

Two more lumps of fur.

One was silver, and one was purple. I then realized who they were.

I then said, "Can someone help me get these two inside?"

Trey then walked up carried the purple one while I carried the silver one. We then walked back to the entrance of my bunker, and we descended down to the bunker. I had lots of chairs in there - I planned on hosting around a fourth of my neighborhood in there in case something happened, and I had enough room to make it the whole neighborhood - so I rested one in one chair while Trey rested the other one in the chair next to it, and all of us sat down.

-_?'s P.O.V._-

I watch the group of kids drag in lumps of fur from a nearby explosion. One, two, three, four kids - and two other beings that aren't human. I wondered, _What are those kids doing?_

I decide to go to the police on this one.

-_Silver's P.O.V._-

I open my eyes to a group of humans... and two Mobians.

"Sonic?"

"Silver?"

The two of us then got up and proceeded to hug each other.

"Where were you, man? All of Mobius wondered where you went!" I exclaimed, breaking up the hug and feeling slightly embarrassed in front of all these humans.

"How long was I gone?"

"1 day."

"I've only been here for an hour, though!"

"I know why."

I turned around to see a human that was standing up.

"You know?"

"Yeah." The human said, and started explaining.

"If I'm correct here, then there is a time differential between Mobius and earth."

"English, please."

"Well... in other words, an hour here is a day on Mobius."

"Well, we've got to get back there!"

I turned around *again* to see Blaze standing up.

The human said, "I know. We've just got to figu-"

Just then, the ground started shaking.

"Again?!" the human said.

"What do you mean by 'again'?" I asked, becoming scared.

"We've already had one Eggman attack... I don't want another!"

* * *

 **Me: OVER 1,000!**

 **Sonic: Over 1,000 what?**

 **Me: Words in this chapter!**

 **Silver: Oh.**

 **Me: Please review this story, guys!**

 **No really. Please review. I'm not forcing you to, but please do it.**


End file.
